Alles Lügen?
by Maevela
Summary: Einfach eine kleine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Fred Weasley und Liesla White (OC). Inspiriert wurde das Ganze von Auswertungen zu Tests über Harry Potter.
1. Liesla

################################################################################

Hej :)

Das hier ist also mein erster Versuch eine Fanfiction zu schreiben bzw. sie auch irgendwen lesen zu lassen. Seid also nicht zu streng mit mir. :D

Ansonsten hoffe ich, es gefällt euch vielleicht ein bisschen.

################################################################################

Ich war nie eine große Hilfe für meine Familie, nie eine große Freude, niemals der Grund, warum bei uns gefeiert wurde. Nein, vielmehr im Gegenteil. Ich war das graue Entlein, das schwarze Schaf. Immer, wenn irgendwas nicht so verlaufen ist, wie meine Eltern oder meine Schwestern es sich vorgestellt hatten, war ich mit Sicherheit Schuld daran. Es gab viele Gründe: ich war zu laut, dann zu leise und zu unscheinbar, zu ungestüm, zu dreckig, zu hübsch oder zu hässlich angezogen, die Haare hingen mir ins Gesicht oder waren zu streng nach hinten gekämmt. Ich konnte es ihnen einfach nie Recht machen. Ich war alles in allem eine große Enttäuschung für meine Familie. Meine Eltern wollten eine zweite Melody Hope und wenn sie die nicht haben konnten, dann wenigstens eine zweite Harmony Faith , aber stattdessen bekamen sie mich: Liesla Maranda White, kurz einfach nur Lie. Anstatt der blonden welligen Haare meiner Schwestern hatte ich schwarze, glatte Haare, die sich nicht bändigen ließen. Statt der großen braunen Augen und dem adretten Auftreten hatte ich graue, fast weiße Augen und war ein großer Tollpatsch. Sie waren relativ groß und zierlich, ich war etwas kleiner und auch etwas fester gebaut. Es schien als wäre das Einzige, was wir alle drei gemeinsam hatten, unsere Stupsnase.

Aber zurück zu unseren Namen. Obwohl meiner keinerlei Bedeutung hat oder auch nur irgendeine Verbindung zu jemanden besteht, beschreibt mein Spitzname mein Leben doch perfekt. Lie – die Lüge. Ich lüge, wenn ich aufstehe, mich anziehe, frühstücke, dann in der Schule, beim Sport, beim Mittagessen. Eigentlich lüge ich immer. Ich gaukle allen Leuten vor, dass ich glücklich bin, dass ich perfekt bin, eine White-Tochter eben. Ich erzähle meinen Eltern, wie toll es doch in der Schule wäre und von meinen natürlich auch perfekten Freunden. Ich berichte, dass sich meine Schwestern um mich kümmern und mir immer ihre Hilfe anbieten würden, auch wenn die überflüssig ist, da ich ja alles kann. Ich lüge von früh bis spät. Ich lüge mit jedem Wort, das ich sage. Nie hab ich den Mund aufgemacht um zu fragen, wieso ich keine so klangvollen Namen bekommen hab, wieso ich nicht mit zu den Empfängen darf oder wieso sie ignorieren, dass ich lüge? Denn sie wissen es; sie wissen, dass ich keine Freunde habe, weil sogar meine eigenen Geschwister Witze über mich reißen. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht alles kann, sie waren wegen mir sogar schon zu einem Gespräch mit meiner Lehrerin geladen. Ich frage auch nicht, wieso ich ihnen so egal bin oder ob sie es überhaupt merken würden, wenn ich eines Tages einfach weg wäre. 16 Jahre meines Lebens habe ich meinen Namen gelebt, mich selbst belogen. Ich hab niemanden auch nur die Chance gegeben mich kennenzulernen. Mich, Lielsa Maranda White, das nicht perfekte Mädchen aus der perfekten Todesser-Familie. Nicht einmal mir selbst. Ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, mir fehlte der Mut, den ich angeblich doch besitze, wieso sonst war ich in Gryffindor, noch so eine Sache, warum meine Eltern furchtbar enttäuscht von mir waren. Das Einzige was ich aus diesen 16 Jahren mitgenommen habe ist, dass ich niemals so sein wollte wie sie.

Doch eines Tage habe ich meinen Mut gefunden.

Nein, nicht, dass was ihr jetzt alle denkt. Aufgestanden und meinen Mund aufgemacht habe ich nicht. Zumindest nicht so richtig oder auf Dauer. So mutig war ich dann doch nicht. Aber ich habe den Schritt gewagt und bin verschwunden. Ich bin nicht mehr die kleine Schwester von Harmony und Melody, die Witzfigur der ganzen Schule, die Tochter, die niemand wollte. Nunja, ehrlich gesagt, bin ich gar kein Mädchen mehr.

Ich bin jetzt eine kleine schwarze Katze. Ich mag Katzen nicht mal sonderlich gern, aber wer findet eine kleine tollpatschige Katze mit großen strahlend weißen Augen nicht süß?

Ich kann mir vorstellen, was ihr jetzt sagen wollt. Sich in eine Katze verwandeln und davon zu laufen, man ist das mutig und ja, ich höre den Sarkasmus darin. Für mich ist das jedoch ein großer Schritt. Ich bin nicht mehr perfekt, brav und leise. Als Katze bin ich einfach ich und ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will und mein Verschwinden wird niemanden interessieren. Klar, vielleicht werden zwei Wochen lang die Nachrichten berichten, dass eine White-Tochter verschwunden ist, vermutlich entführt, aber wenn es keine Hinweise gibt, werde ich schnell vergessen werden. Und das ist mein Plan. Ich verstecke mich unter aller Augen, zwischen all diesen Menschen, die mich verspottet haben und auf mich herabgeschaut haben, bis ich alt genug bin, bis ich zaubern darf und mein eigenes Leben anfangen kann und das weit weg von hier. Irgendwo anders, wo mich die Leute nicht kennen und nicht nach den Unterschieden zu meiner Familie beurteilen, sondern einfach nur mich sehen, Lie sehen. Ich mag meinen Namen, er ist passend. Selbst in meiner Katzengestalt lüge ich wieder alle Menschen um mich herum an.

Damit ihr versteht, wieso es dazu kam, muss ich erst noch von dem Tag berichten, an dem alles seinen Lauf nahm und ich den Entschluss gefasst habe, mich zu verwandeln.


	2. Die Veränderung

Es war ein Freitag. Ich bin immer froh, wenn die Woche zu Ende geht, denn samstags muss ich nicht in den Unterricht, ich kann mich den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer verkriechen oder in den Wald zu den Tieren gehen. Samstag ist einfach der Tag, an dem ich nicht mit anderen Menschen zu tun habe. Wenn ich das so sage, klingt das irgendwie als wäre ich eine Einzelgängerin und selber Schuld an meiner Situation. Natürlich bin ich nicht frei von Schuld, aber wenn du von deinem ersten Schultag an, von allen gehänselt wirst, beschimpft wirst, dann lernst du schnell jeden zu meiden und die Ruhe zu genießen, wann auch immer du sie findest.

Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich mich am Anfang einmal gewehrt hätte, vielleicht hätte ich jemanden gefunden, der mir geholfen hätte, der für mich da gewesen wäre, wenn ich die Hand ausgestreckt hätte. Das habe ich aber nie, ich hab den Kopf gehoben und so getan, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, als würden mich die Beleidigungen der Anderen nicht demütigen, mich nicht verletzen. Was ich dadurch erreicht habe, war nur, dass ich noch mehr geärgert wurde und zu allem Überfluss fanden mich nun die, die mich nicht hänselten, arrogant. Niemand wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Und so habe ich mich immer weiter in mich zurückgezogen und versucht die Mauern um mich herum aufzubauen.

Bis zu diesem Freitag. Es war das erste Mal in so vielen Jahren, dass die Mauern um mich herum bröckelten und jemand dahinter schauen konnte. Das Traurige daran: ich tat es nicht einmal für mich. Es war der Ausdruck in den Augen des kleinen Jungen. Sie hatten ihn an eine Wand gedrängt, er konnte weder vor noch zurück und sah so aus, wie ich mich immer gefühlt habe. Im Unterschied zu mir hat er jedoch versucht sich zu wehren, aber sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich wollte nicht, dass der Kleine so werden würde, wie ich, also ging ich ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst auf die Gruppe zu und drängte mich zu dem Jungen durch. Ich sehe noch genau den Blick Harmonys vor mir, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen, als ich mich vor das heutige Opfer ihrer Clique stellte und ihm zuflüsterte, dass er verschwinden sollte. Einer von Melodys Freunden, Marc wollte ihn zurückhalten und mit einer kleinen Bewegung machte ich mich zur neuen Zielscheibe. Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest, sodass der Kleine abhauen konnte. Meinen Schwestern fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Noch nie hatte ich irgendwas gegen sie unternommen. Das bekam ich dann auch zu spüren. Sie verspotteten mich und verzauberten mein Haar und meine Klamotten. Nicht dass es mich noch großartig gestört hätte, ich war das ja gewohnt. Meine Ignoranz des Ganzen machte die Clique aber nur noch wütender und sie nahmen mir meine Sachen weg und zeigten sie unter großem Gekicher herum. Und dann kamen sie zu meinem Tagebuch. In dem alles drin steht, was ich fühle, was ich mir wünsche, wovor ich Angst habe. In diesem Buch findet man mich. Dieses Buch weiß mehr über mich, als ich selbst. Sie hätte alles haben können, nur nicht das. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass jemand, dem ich nicht völlig vertraue die Zeilen liest, die ich nur für mich selbst geschrieben habe. Zeilen, die ich geschrieben habe, weil mir niemand außer den leeren Seiten zugehört hat.

Und gerade als sie das Buch aufschlugen, um aus meinem Innersten vorzulesen, legte sich ein Schalter in mir um und ich zog meinen Zauberstab und hexte Thomas, der das Buch hielt einen üblen Brandfluch auf den Hals und zauberte das Buch an einen sicheren Ort. Ich habe davor noch nie meinen Zauberstab gegen jemanden benutzt, ich dachte ich war friedliebend, aber ich fühlte so eine Genugtuung, als Thomas mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht dort stand und mich ungläubig ansah. Es fühlte sich so gut an und doch so falsch. Mittlerweile starrten alle zu uns herüber, alle die vorher ignoriert hatten, dass der kleine Junge schikaniert wurde und dann brüllte ich los. Ich schrie Melody und Harmony an, dass sie kleine verzogenen Gören wären, die ihre Unsicherheiten hinter brutalen Jungs und snobistischen Gehabe versteckten. Ich verurteilte die Anderen, die immer nur dabei standen und zusahen, wie Erstklässler oder Außenseiter wie ich gemobbt wurden. Ob sie denn kein Rückgrat hätten, dass sie zu feige wären zumindest denen zu helfen, die es alleine nicht schafften. Und dann sagte ich glaube ich noch etwas wie: Karma ist ein Arschloch. Ihr werdet irgendwann alle das bekommen, was ihr verdient. Als ich fertig war, war es mucksmäuschenstill, niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Und in dem Moment wurde mir dann klar, was ich gerade getan hatte. Ich wurde knallrot im Gesicht und mit einer schwungvollen Drehung lief ich davon, gefolgt von vielen geschockten Blicken.

Oh mein Gott! Ich mag es eigentlich nicht, wenn man diesen Ausspruch benutzt, aber wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gab, dann jetzt. Was hatte ich nur getan. Ich würde nie wieder in Ruhe irgendetwas tun können. Nicht mal mehr schlafen. Meine Schwestern würden alles tun, um mir das heimzuzahlen. Schließlich war es ihr Hobby mir das zu nehmen, was mir etwas bedeutete und ich hatte sie lächerlich gemacht; ihnen widersprochen.

Sie hatten es verdient. Ich war so aufgeregt und fühlte mich so frei, natürlich durch das ganze Adrenalin in meinem Körper. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte durch die Gänge zu einem der Geheimgänge, den ich entdeckt hatte, als ich den Weasleyzwillingen nachlief. Ich mochte die Beiden, auch wenn sie nicht einmal wussten, dass es mich gibt. Ihre Streiche und Späße machten mich immer fröhlich, ganz egal wie hart mein Tag wieder gewesen war und genau deswegen folgte ich den Rotschöpfen öfter. In dem Gang angekommen, verkroch ich mich in die hinterste Ecke und ging nochmal das Geschehene durch. Als das Adrenalin langsam nachließ, wurde mir erst das Ausmaß meiner Tat bewusst. Mein Leben würde ab jetzt zur Hölle werden. Meine Schwester würden mich fertig machen. Die ganzen Gefühle von davor schlugen um, ich bekam Panik. Ich würde das nicht mehr aushalten, oder besser, ich wollte das nicht mehr aushalten. Wie so oft führten mich meine Gedanken zu meiner Animagi-Gestalt. Ich hatte so lange geübt, um im Notfall einen Ausweg zu haben, aber hatte es doch immer wieder von mir geschoben. Es waren ja nur noch 11 Monate, dann endlich wäre ich 17, das würde ich schon schaffen. Das erzählte ich mir immer, alles Lügen.


	3. Im Geheimgang

Fieberhaft überlegte ich hin und her. Sollte ich es wirklich wagen, oder war es zu riskant. Konnte ich wirklich verschwinden und 11 Monate lang versteckt leben und dann trotzdem meinen Abschluss machen, den ich dringend brauchte um danach mein Leben frei von meiner Familie zu leben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort saß und versuchte diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Vermutlich wäre ich sogar noch viel länger dort gesessen, wäre nicht jemand über mich gestolpert und hätte mich so aus den Gedanken gerissen, die sich nur noch im Kreis drehten. Zur Salzsäule erstarrt hörte ich denjenigen, der über mich gefallen war fluchen und hinter ihm noch eine Stimme, die ich erkannte: Fred Weasley. „Was machst du denn Georgielein? Hast du das Laufen verlernt?" „Anstatt hier blöde Sprüche zu reißen, kannst du auch mal Licht anmachen.", schimpfte der Angesprochene seinen Zwilling und an mich gewandt: „Hey, ist alles okay? Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Wusste nicht, dass jemand außer uns den Geheimgang kennt und dann auch noch im Stockdunklen rumsitzt. Man Fred, jetzt mach Licht, ich glaub wir haben hier jemanden zu Tode erschreckt." Fred, immer noch leise lachend, machte dann tatsächlich Licht und dann saß ich da, wie ein begossener Pudel und starrte zu den Beiden auf, die nicht minder entgeistert zurückstarrten. Als erster fasste sich George wieder: „Tut mir leid, dass ich über dich gestolpert bin, geht's dir gut? Lie, nicht wahr? Dein Auftritt heute war klasse, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Wieso musste er mich daran erinnern, ich zuckte zusammen, was Fred nicht entging: „George, halt die Klappe und geh doch schon vor, ich komm nach." Sein Bruder wollte protestieren, fing dann aber seinen Blick auf und verließ grummelnd den Geheimgang. Jetzt waren es also nur noch ich, immer noch schweigend am Boden und Fred, der mich beobachtete, dann seufzte und sich vor mir zu Boden ließ.

Er sah mich schief an: „Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht sehr gesprächig bist, aber kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, ob mein trotteliger Bruder dir weh getan hat." Mein Hirn war komplett überfordert mit der Situation. Erst die Auseinandersetzung mit meinen Schwester und jetzt die Zwillinge. „Okay, neuer Versuch", sagte er grinsend „Gib mir Zeichen. Einmal Nicken, wenn es dir gut geht." Wie er da saß und mich grinsend ansah, so selbstsicher und glücklich. Ich bewunderte ihn und beneidete ihn zugleich und vielleicht fand ich ihn auch ein bisschen attraktiv. Ich nickte. „Wuhu, eine Reaktion. Du willst nicht über das heute Vormittag reden, richtig?" Mein vehementes Kopfschütteln brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Dachte ich mir schon, du bist ja eher der Typ, der alles in sich reinfrisst. Auch wenn ich es ziemlich cool fand. He, nicht, wenn du schon nicht mit mir redest, dann sieh mich wenigstens an.", sagte er sanft und führte mein Kinn, dass ich gesenkt hatte, um den Rothaarigen nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, wieder nach oben, sodass ich direkt in seine Augen starrte. Ich war knallrot im Gesicht und meine Haut brannte direkt, da wo er mich berührte.

Ich versuchte mich zu fassen, ich meine, ist doch völlig normal, dass man mit dem Typen, den man ein ganz kleines bisschen anhimmelte und von dem man dachte, dass er nicht einmal wusste, dass man existierte, in einem völlig dunklen Geheimgang saß, nachdem man sich mit den größten Tyrannen der Schule angelegt hatte, die noch dazu verwand mit einem waren. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, die wir so dasaßen und uns anschauten. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht mehr alles, was ich gefühlt oder gedacht hab.

_Seine Sicht:_

_Mein Tag hätte eigentlich nicht besser laufen können. Erst durfte ich lange ausschlafen, dann hatte Lie sich mit ihren Schwestern angelegt und zwar so richtig. Leider kam ich etwas zu spät und hab nicht alles mitbekommen. Dann haben George und ich noch ein paar Streiche gespielt, was meine Laune auch noch gehoben hat und uns über Lie unterhalten. George war völlig überrascht, dass so etwas in ihr steckt, ich jedoch hatte mich schon immer gefragt, wann sie es ihnen mal alles heimzahlen würde, was sie ihr antaten. Und Lie so zu sehen, das Feuer in ihren Augen, als sie dort stand und den Kleinen verteidigte, fand ich richtig toll. Ich mochte die Kleine, auch wenn sie uns meist ignorierte, beobachtete ich sie doch oft. Sie war immer so nett und half allen, die sie danach fragten. Trotzdem hielten sie viele für arrogant und schwach. Sie war keines von Beidem. Sie war so stark. Seit Jahren hielt sie die Hänseleien ihrer Schwester und deren Anhang aus, aber sie gab sich unnahbar und das ließ die Leute von ihr als hochnäsig denken. Dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin sie beschützen zu wollen, sie in den Arm nehmen zu wollen, vor allem, wenn sie wieder einmal alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und traurig aus dem Fenster sah. Sie machte jedoch nie die Anstalten Hilfe zu wollen und so machte ich nie den Schritt auf sie zu, den es gebraucht hätte, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Aber zurück zu meinem Tag. _

_Als wir dann am Abend gerade vor Filch wegliefen, der uns bei einem Streich erwischt hatte, fielen wir auch noch über sie, in dem stockdunklen Geheimgang. Ich konnte mein Glück echt kaum fassen. Aber als ich sie dann wirklich ansah, die Angst in ihren Augen, beschloss ich, dass ich sie ab jetzt beschützen würde, ob sie das nun wollte oder nicht. Besser spät als nie und so kam es, dass wir eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in diesem Gang saßen und uns ansahen, ich mit meiner Hand an ihrer Wange, bis sie sich merklich etwas beruhigt hatte und sogar leicht lächelte. Sie sah immer so verdammt süß aus, wenn sie das tat. Also fasste ich meinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Wenn du reden willst oder Hilfe brauchst, egal welcher Art, ich bin da, okay? Ich will dir helfen. Es ist mir egal, was andere über dich sagen, oder dass du denkst, dass das Beste für alle sei, von dir fern zu halten. Ich bin hier und ich lauf auch nicht so schnell weg. Man wird mich nicht so schnell los" Den Blick, den sie mir daraufhin zuwarf, konnte ich nicht deuten, aber es kam keine Antwort ihrerseits. Also stand ich nach kurzer Zeit auf und zog sie mit mir: „Lass uns gehen, es ist gleich Sperrstunde und ich lass dich hier nicht sitzen." Schweigend machten wir uns auf den Weg und ich dachte schon, ich würde gar keine Reaktion mehr von ihr bekommen, als sie kurz vor der dicken Dame stehenblieb und an meinem Ärmel zupfte. Gespannt blickte ich zu ihr hinunter, wie sie nervös mit meinem Ärmel spielte. Das leise „Danke" mit dem sie dann mit hochrotem Kopf durch das Porträtloch verschwand, war wie Musik in meinen Ohren und ich konnte bis ich einschlief nicht mehr aufhören bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. _


	4. Verwandlung

Das war mir alles so peinlich, aber dennoch war ich glücklich wie noch nie. Fred Weasley hatte mit mir gesprochen und nicht nur das, er hatte mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Zwillinge überhaupt meinen Namen kannten oder gar irgendetwas über mich wussten. Wie er einfach da mit mir gesessen und gewartet hat, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Mit Hoffnung, dass mein Leben vielleicht doch nicht furchtbar werden würde, schlief ich letztendlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte ich erst ohne Essen einfach direkt zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde gehen, beschloss dann aber, dass ich sowieso irgendwann wieder in die große Halle musste und so viele hatten das gestern bestimmt nicht mitbekommen. Und wie ich mich getäuscht hatte. Wie immer wollte ich mich möglichst unauffällig an meinen Haustisch setzen, wo mich auch niemand beachtet hätte. Heute jedoch wurde es schlagartig still, als ich die Halle betrat. Alle Blicke schienen mir zu folgen, als ich mich, mittlerweile natürlich wieder rot im Gesicht, auf den Weg zu einem Platz machte. Ein paar Fetzen der Gespräche drangen auch zu mir durch und was ich hörte, überraschte mich: so mutig wie sie wäre ich auch gern. Die hatten das schon lange mal verdient. Wieso ist sie uns vorher nie aufgefallen, sie ist doch eigentlich ganz niedlich.

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet und es sollte schon die nächste Überraschung auf mich warten. An meinem Tisch angekommen, wollte ich mir gerade einen Platz am Rand suchen, als ich an der Hand gepackt und einfach auf die Bank neben George gedrückt wurde, welcher mich angrinste. Überrumpelt drehte ich mich um, als sich Fred, der immer noch meine Hand hielt, neben mir niederlies und mich ebenfalls angrinste: „Dachtest du wirklich, ich ließe dich jetzt alleine da hinten rumsitzen? Hörnchen oder Brezel?" Ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wahrscheinlich war das alles einfach nur ein Traum und ich würde bald in dem dunklen Geheimgang aufwachen. Um meine Theorie nachzuweisen, zwickte ich mich erstmal kräftig ins Bein, was Fred und George ein Lachen entfahren lies: „Du träumst nicht, Kleine. Ron! Du hattest schon ein Hörnchen, das ist Lies", mit diesen Worten schnappte sich George das Gebäck von seinem kleinen Bruder, der schon protestierte, legte es mir aufs Teller und schob mir die Butter zu. Während die Geschwister sich zankten, saß ich immer noch stumm wie ein Goldfisch da und wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Der kleine Streit zwischen den Beiden brachte aber alle anderen in der Halle wieder dazu, sich ihren Speisen zuzuwenden und nicht mich anzustarren. „Schön, dass du heute mal bei uns sitzt Liesla!", sagte Hermine und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, bevor auch sie sich wieder ihrem Gespräch widmete. Als keiner mir mehr großartig Beachtung zollte, lehnte sich Fred zu mir und fragte flüsternd: „Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen, damit du essen kannst, oder läufst du dann weg?" Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste grinsen: „Es sollte sicher sein, aber lass mich hier bloß nicht allein." Langsam ließ er mich los, rutschte aber ein Stück näher zu mir und schaute mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an, während er sich zu essen nahm. Es war das beste Frühstück, das ich jemals hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit taute ich auf und beteiligte mich sogar minimal an den Gesprächen. Naja, zumindest bis meine herzallerliebste Familie auftauchte. Erneut wurde es mucksmäuschenstill und alle sahen zu dem Slyterhin-Clan, angeführt von Harmony, die den Raum scannte, mich sah, ihren Mund fies verzog und sich dann in meine Richtung bewegte. Fred legte mir beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und auch George rückte ein Stück näher, wie um mich zu beschützen. Die ganze Gruppe baute sich vor mir auf, die Jungs natürlich hinter meinen Schwestern, sodass sie von allen abgeschirmt waren. Und anstatt ihre Wut an mir auszulassen, hatten sie es auf die Leute abgesehen, die nett zu mir waren und mir geholfen hatten. Die ersten Menschen überhaupt, die mich nicht ignoriert oder niedergemacht hatten, die mir den Mut gaben überhaupt hier zu sein. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können. Es ging ihnen gar nicht darum, dass ich sie um ihren Spaß gebracht hatte, es ging einzig und allein darum, dass ich keinen Spaß hatte und sie wussten ganz genau, dass sie mich nicht mehr direkt verletzen konnten, also hatten sie eine neue Taktik. Sie verletzen einfach die Leute, die ich mochte. Die Beleidigungen, die sie den Weasleys und Hermine an diesem Tag beim Frühstück an den Kopf warfen, waren ja nichts neues, aber sie beließen es natürlich nicht dabei. Sie verspotteten sie und nahmen ihnen Sachen weg. Hermine wurde in der Bibliothek belagert und die Weasleys beim Quidditsch ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Es zog sich über ein paar Tage hin. Ich verkroch mich wieder, wollte nicht, dass die Zwillinge sich weiter mit mir abgaben. Sie mussten doch verstehen, dass sie nur deswegen zur Zielscheibe dieser Schlangen wurden. Fred versuchte in dieser Zeit oft mich zu beruhigen und erklärte mir, dass es okay wäre, dass sie mich nicht wieder allein lassen würden. Auch Harmony und Melody bemerkten, dass sie so nicht zum Ziel kommen würden und dann übertrafen sie sich selbst. Sie passten mich und die Zwillinge, die mich einfach nicht allein lassen wollten, auf dem Gelände ab, als ich gerade von Kräuterkunde kam. Dann halsten sie sich gegenseitig Flüche auf und stellten es dann, als andere Schüler und Lehrer angelaufen kamen, so hin, als wären es die Zwillinge gewesen, was natürlich alle Slytherins bestätigten. Da niemand außer den Slyterhin und uns Dreien das Ganze mitbekommen hatte, glaubte man uns natürlich nicht. Meine schauspieltalentierten Schwestern brachten unter Schluchzern nur heraus, dass sie doch nur mit mir reden wollten um sich zu entschuldigen und als ich dann klarstellen wollte, dass es so überhaupt nicht geschehen war, kamen sie mir: Liesla lügt. Das ist das Einzige, was sie immer tut. Fragen sie unsere Eltern. Sie ist eine notorische Lügnerin.

Ich traute meinen Ohren und Augen nicht. Sie fuhren wirklich alle Geschütze auf. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass die Lehrer darauf reinfielen. Ganz besorgt kümmerten sie sich um die armen Mädchen und verdonnerten uns zu einem Besuch bei Snape, dem Schulleiter

Um es kurz zu fassen, mein Albtraum wurde war. Er erzählte einen langen Sermon von wegen, er sähe sich ja die Missetaten der zwei Jungs schon so lange an und ob sie aus ihren Fehlern denn nichts lernen würden. Als sie versuchten sich zu verteidigen, schnarrte er nur, dass er erwartet hatte, dass sie wenigstens keine Lügner wären und er das nicht mehr dulden würde: Schulverweis.

Das Blut gefror in meinen Adern. Es war meine Schuld, dass sie von der Schule flogen. Das konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht zulassen: „Direktor. Die Zwei versuchen doch nur mich zu beschützen. Ich war es, ich hab meine Schwester verhext. Wissen sie, wie es ist, immer in ihren Schatten zu stehen, nie gut genug zu sein. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihnen Angst mache oder ihre schönen Gesichter etwas verunstalte, dann wäre ich endlich mal besser als sie. Offensichtlich hat es funktioniert, sonst hätten sie kaum die Zwillinge als die Täter hingestellt sondern mich." Snape musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Verstohlen griff ich nach Freds Hand und hoffte, dass er verstand, dass er seine Klappe halten sollte. „Es ist ganz einfach. Ich werde eure Zauberstäbe überprüfen, wenn sie unschuldig sind, dann sollten sie ja nichts dagegen haben.", der Direktor stand auf und streckte die Hand in Richtung Fred und George. Ohne Zögern händigten sie ihre Stäbe aus und Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als die letzten Zaubersprüche nicht die Flüche waren, die Harmony und Melody getroffen hatten. Die alte Fledermaus gab sie zurück und hielt nun mir auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Ich weigere mich. Ich werde meinen Zauberstab nicht überprüfen lassen." Geschockt sahen mich alle drei an, bis Snape das Wort ergriff: „Weasleys, raus! Und ihr braucht gar nicht protestieren. Raus und direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum" Langsam und nicht ohne mir noch ein paar fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen, verließen sie das Büro. Traurig schaute ich ihnen nach. Ich hatte den Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde verschwinden, so war es besser für sie.

„Miss White, sie wissen, dass sie mir so keine andere Möglichkeit lassen, als sie der Schule zu verweisen?" Ich nickte nur mit entschlossenem Blick. „Nun denn. Ich verweise sie, Leslie Maranda White hiermit der Hogwartschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie haben einen Tag Zeit ihre Sachen zu packen und sich zu verabschieden. Morgen früh wird Hausmeister Filch sie zum Zug begleiten, der sie zurück nach London bringt. Haben sie noch Fragen?"

„Wieso vertraute Dumbledore ihnen?", damit erwischte ich ihn auf dem falschen Fuß. Überrascht starrte er mich an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ich leicht den Kopf schüttelte uns sagte: „Ich weiß, sie sind ein Todesser, ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich ihnen auch vertrauen soll, aber bitte lassen sie nicht zu, dass Harmony und Melody noch weiter hineinrutschen, als sie es schon sind. Sie können einfach nicht für sich selbst denken und unsere Eltern werden niemals verstehen, dass es falsch ist, was sie tun. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend, Sir.", mit diesen Worten verlies ich das Büro und stieg die Treppe hinab. Fast war ich ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass die Zwillinge auf Snape gehört hatten und nicht dort auf mich warteten. Aber so würde es einfacher sein. Meine Sachen packen. Ich hatte genau eine Sache, die für mich von Wert war und das war mein Tagebuch und das befand sich an einem Ort, den niemand so schnell finden würde. Also blieb mir nichts mehr zu tun und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Toilette der maulenden Myrthe, der beste Ort, wenn man nicht gesehen werden wollte. Dort angekommen schaute ich in jede Kabine, ob ich auch alleine war und atmete dann einmal tief durch. Das war es, das war der Moment an dem ich es durchziehen würde.


	5. Anda

################################################################################

Was haltet ihr soweit von der Geschichte? Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht zu viele Fehler übersehen. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. :D

################################################################################

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick musste ich daran denken und schon saß ich als kleine schwarze Katze auf dem Klodeckel, auf dem ich gerade noch als Mensch gestanden war. Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachte ich damit, mich an meine Gestalt zu gewöhnen und als ich mich wohl fühlte, sprach ich mir Mut zu: Du kannst das. Du schaffst das! Fred hatte einmal gesagt: „Du bist unglaublich stark, auch wenn du das selber nicht siehst. Du wirst alles schaffen, was du willst." Diese Worte und der Gedanke an Fred waren es, die mich daran glauben ließen, dass ich wirklich besser war, als meine Familie mich glauben lies, dass ich mehr erreichen konnte, wenn ich es nur versuchte, aber nicht ohne Hilfe. Ich brauchte ihn und ich musste wissen, dass es ihm und George gut ging und dass meine Schwestern sie in Ruhe lassen würden, jetzt wo ich „weg" war. Eigentlich wollte ich nur bei ihnen sein, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es nur Probleme bereiten würde, wenn sie mich erkannten. Dennoch machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Seine Sicht:_

_Sie hatte das mit Absicht gemacht. Sie wollte von Anfang an die Schuld auf sich nehmen. Was bezweckte sie nur damit? Wieso ließ sie ihre Schwestern damit durchkommen? Snape hatte jetzt gar keine andere Chance als sie der Schule zu verweisen. Kurz bevor sich die Tür hinter mir schloss, drehte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um und sah sie mir mit einem traurigen Lächeln nachsehen. Wie sollte ich das nur deuten? Ich würde hier auf sie warten, ganz egal was der alte Schmierlappen gesagt hatte. „Fred, lass uns gehen. Sie wäre gar nicht froh, wenn wir gleich wieder Anschiss von Snape kriegen. Komm schon. Sie schafft das alleine. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen." Wiederwillig ließ ich mich von meinem Bruder wegziehen. Er hatte ja Recht. Großes Mädchen, verdammt ja, sie war ein großes Mädchen, aber auch große und starke Mädchen brauchten ab und zu jemanden, der ihnen das auch sagte. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um sie, ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie zu ihren Eltern zurück musste. Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte ich mich nicht beruhigen. Während also George alle Fragen beantwortete, die uns gestellt wurden, lief ich unruhig auf und ab. Als sie nach zwei Stunden immer noch nicht wieder da, begann ich mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Was konnte da nur so lang dauern. Er würde sie doch nicht direkt zurückschicken. Nach drei Stunden waren wir dann alle nervös. Was war da nur los. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Snape und frage ihn. Ich halte das Warten jetzt nicht mehr aus." Hermine, die Retterin in der Not. Dann warteten wir erneut, darauf dass sie zurückkam, doch als sie es dann tat, war ich nicht erleichtert. Lie war schon vor 3 Stunden dort weggegangen und sie würde morgen zum Zug gebracht werden. „Wir müssen sie finden. Sie darf nicht zurück geschickt werden. Ich weiß nicht viel, aber dass ihre Eltern nicht der Hit sind, sollte uns allen klar sein.", erklärte ich und die nächsten Stunden verbrachten wir damit, dass gesamte Schloss und das Gelände abzusuchen, aber sie war nicht zu finden. Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht als auch ich die Suche aufgab. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie sich schon immer gut verstecken konnte und dass sie bis vor kurzem auch noch alleine mit alldem klargekommen ist. Aber es half alles nicht. Ich machte mir furchtbare Sorgen und es spielten schon die schlimmsten Geschehnisse in meinem Kopf ab. George versuchte mich zu beschwichtigen, aber auch er machte sich seine Gedanken. Auch er hatte die Kleine lieb gewonnen. Wir durchquerten also den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollten die Treppe zu unserem Schlafsaal hochsteigen, als George, der vor mir ging, aufschrie und rückwärts sprang. Als ich mich reckte, um zu sehen, was ihn so erschreckt hatte, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Da saß ein pechschwarzes Kätzchen. Ein wirklich komplett schwarzes Kätzchen, nur die Augen waren strahlend weiß und das süße Ding schaute mich damit an und lies meinen Blick nicht mehr los, als würde es versuchen mir etwas zu sagen. Diese Augen, sie kamen mir so bekannt vor, aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Konnte sie ein Animagus sein und so ihrem Schulverweis entkommen. Es musste so sein. Aber wieso hatte sie es uns nicht erzählt. Wieso mir nicht. Wollte sie es geheim halten, damit es niemand erfuhr? Aber die Leute würden sie doch erkennen. „Die ist ja total niedlich. Hast du die schon mal irgendwo gesehen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.", meinte mein Bruder und belehrte mich eines Besseren. Niemand würde sie erkennen. Gut, vielleicht Hermine und ich, aber ich würde es nicht verraten. „Hej Kleine", flüsterte ich und beugte mich zu ihr hinunter. Sofort sprang sie auf und mir in die Arme, wo sie sich schnurrend einkuschelte, was mir ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht rief. „Ähm, Freddilein? Hab ich was verpasst? Kennst du die Katze?" „Ja, ich hab sie schon mal im verbotenen Wald gesehen, als sie mir nachgelaufen ist.", erfand ich schnell eine Lüge. Ich hatte sie nicht verloren, ich konnte auf sie aufpassen, ihr würde nichts passieren. Sie war in Sicherheit. All diese Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, als George noch murmelte, dass es so aussähe, als hätte sie nur auf mich gewartet und ich wusste, dass hatte sie: „Georgi, darf ich vorstellen Anda, ich werde sie behalten", und mit diesen Worten trug ich sie mit in unseren Schlafsaal, wo sie die nächsten Wochen immer neben mir schlief. _

Fred hatte mich sofort erkannt, als ich dort auf der Treppe auf die Chaoszwillinge gewartet hatte und ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hatte, aber ich wollte, dass er mich umarmte, also schmiss ich mich ihm in den Arm. Die nächsten paar Wochen folgte ich ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, sogar in den Unterricht und auch nachts wich ich meist nicht von seiner Seite. Er wurde deswegen nicht nur einmal aufgezogen, aber es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ich hatte auch einen neuen Namen. Ich hieß jetzt Anda und mittlerweile mag ich meinen ganzen Namen sogar noch mehr.

Ich erinnere mich auch noch an den Aufruhr, den mein plötzliches Verschwinden und das Auftauchen dieses süßen Kätzchens verursacht hatte, an die große Suchaktion und die Lügengeschichten, die Fred erzählte, woher ich kam. George sah ihn dann immer zweifelnd an und wollte wissen, wieso er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, worauf er nur die Antwort bekam: „Ich kann schlecht erzählen, dass ich sie im verbotenen Wald gefunden hab, wenn ich will, dass sie hierbleibt und keinen Ärger haben will." Harmony und Melody, die gleichzeitig von meinem Verschwinden und meinem Schulverweis gehört hatten, machten kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie dachten, dass ich jetzt als Hure irgendwo arbeiten würde oder vielleicht auch als Putzfrau, zaubern konnte ich ja schließlich nicht, sonst würde man mich finden. Es gab die wildesten Gerüchte. Manche erzählten von einem Prinzen, Liebe auf den ersten Blick und Flucht bei Dunkelheit. Andere davon, dass ich wohl ein Todesser wäre, aber niemand verband das Kätzchen mit mir oder kam auf die Idee, dass ich noch hier sein könnte. Okay, niemand außer Hermine.

Zwei Wochen lang sah sie Fred dabei zu, wie er den schwarzen Fellbausch mit sich herumtrug und dann fing sie uns ab: „Liesla ist die Katze, richtig? Du brauchst es eigentlich gar nicht leugnen, ich bin mir sicher. Ich sag es niemanden." Fred leugnete es dann auch nicht und Hermine meinte nur: „Ich wäre auch gern ein Animagus, vielleicht kannst du es mir ja irgendwann beibringen. Und Lie. Schön, dass du hier bist und sie nicht gewonnen haben." Ich mochte Hermine und als sie das so sagte, beschloss ich, nicht mehr meine ganze Zeit mit Fred zu verbringen, sondern auch mit ihr. Außerdem konnte sie mir bestimmt helfen einen Ort zu finden, an dem ich üben konnte. Ich wollte schließlich nicht im Stoff zurückfallen. Sie kannte natürlich wirklich einen. Den Raum der Wünsche. Als sie mich das erste Mal dorthin brachte und ich mich zurückverwandelte, fühlte es sich sehr komisch an, wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Ich durfte nicht mehr so lange in Katzenform bleiben und so machte ich mit Hermine aus, dass wir zweimal wöchentlich hier üben würden. Wir wurden wirklich gute Freundinnen, sie half mir, wo sie konnte und ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, wie sie ein Animagus werden konnte.

Alles in Allem war es die schönste Zeit meines Lebens bisher. Ich hatte zwei tolle Menschen an meiner Seite, war nicht die Zielscheibe für meine Schwestern und hatte auch keinen Leistungsdruck. Ich machte aber tatsächlich immer noch meine Hausaufgaben, welche Hermine dann überprüfte.

Was mich am meisten an alldem erstaunte war, dass es nicht aufflog.

Nach 4 Monaten schöpfte immer noch niemand Verdacht, die Suche nach „Liesla Maranda White" wurde eingestellt wegen mangelnder Hinweise und alle liebten Anda. So viele Leute wollten mich streicheln, dass Fred alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, sie von mir fern zu halten. Ich mochte das nämlich nicht sonderlich.


	6. Schuljahresende

Am nächsten Tag sollten die Prüfungen sein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren alle nervös. Hermine war schon völlig am Durchdrehen und ging nochmal alle ihre Notizen durch. Sie würde wie immer mit Ohnegleichen alles bestehen. Überall saßen und standen Schüler und lasen sich auf den letzten Drücker noch mal ihre Unterlagen durch. George saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer und sogar er schaute sich nochmal etwas an. Nur Fred nicht. Lang ausgestreckt lag er auf der Couch, aß Schokofrösche und beobachtete belustigt das Geschehen. Ich saß auf der Lehne der Couch und schaute ihn böse an. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen. Ich hab gelernt. Wenn ich jetzt nochmal was durchlese, vergesse ich nur den Rest." Als ich nicht aufhörte, warf er einen Schokofrosch nach mir, was ich mir natürlich nicht gefallen ließ und mit einem flinken Sprung landete ich direkt auf seinem Bauch. „Uff Kleine, hast du zugenommen?" Mit einem spielerischen Fauchen schlug ich nach ihm, während ich geschickt seinen Händen auswich, als er versuchte mich zu packen. Da wir beide nicht nachgaben wurde aus der kleinen Rangelei bald ein großes Durcheinander, als Fred mich durch den Raum jagte und wir dabei Bücher und Pergamente durch die Gegend schleuderten. Nicht nur ein genervter Blick traf uns. Hermine hielt uns schließlich auf und wollte uns gerade anschnauzen, als ich mich an sie schmiegte und sie aus meinen großen weißen Augen bittend ansah: „Anda, das ist so nicht fair. Wie soll man dir da noch böse sein?", und schon hatte ich sie. Leider war ich dadurch aber abgelenkt und Fred bekam mich zu fassen: „Hab ich dich endlich. Jetzt kommst du nicht mehr weg." Wollte ich ja gar nicht, schnurrend drückte ich mich gegen seine Brust. Als von Fred nur kam, dass das wirklich nicht fair war, mussten alle lachen. Auch meine beste Freundin und ich erinnerte mich an ein Gespräch zurück, dass ich mit ihr geführt hatte:

Hermine: Du bist in Fred verliebt und er auch in dich und er weiß, dass du Anda bist. Wieso willst du also nicht, dass er dich normal sieht. Er könnte auch mit uns üben.

Ich: So ein Blödsinn, Hermine. Er ist doch nicht in mich verliebt.

Hermine: Nein, natürlich nicht. Deswegen will er dich ja immer beschützen und knuddelt dich so gern. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er total Panik bekommt, wenn du abends mal nicht da bist und du seit Monaten bei ihm im Bett schläfst. Also wieso nicht?

Ich: Weil ich Angst hab, dass es nicht so ist.

Hermine: Süße, glaub mir. Er mag dich wirklich gern. Mochte er dich sowieso schon länger.

Ich: Definiere länger? Was meinst du mit länger?

Hermine: Ich hab das mal im Fuchsbau aufgeschnappt, als ich dort zu Besuch war. Die Jungs haben sich über die Mädchen unterhalten, die sie toll finden und da fiel auch eben dein Name. Das war vor 2 Jahren.

Ich konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Natürlich war ich in ihn verliebt. War ich ja schon ewig. Er sah aber auch einfach zu gut aus und lustig war er auch noch. Aber er sollte auch etwas für mich empfinden? Das wollte ich noch nicht so recht glauben. Aber wenn ich so wie jetzt in seinen Armen lag, dann wünschte ich mir so sehr, dass es stimmte.

Nachdem alle etwas entspannter waren, Lachen hilft da immer so gut, beschloss Hermine, dass es jetzt zu spät war und wir alle ins Bett gehen sollten. Brav, wie wir natürlich alle sind, haben wir das dann auch getan. Folglich lag ich ein paar Minuten später in Freds Bett und dachte darüber nach, was ich tun würde, wenn in einer Woche die Ferien anfingen. Ich hatte nicht einmal mit Hermine darüber gesprochen. Irgendwie hatte ich die Zeit vergessen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich erst gar nicht, dass mein Rotschopf ebenfalls ins Bett gekommen war, bis ich seine starken Arme um mich spürte: „Gute Nacht Kleine, ich hab dich lieb." Mir wurde so warm ums Herz und ich kuschelte mich schnurrend so eng an, wie ich konnte. So geborgen schlief ich auch schnell ein.

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug mit den Prüfungen und den Vorbereitungen für die Heimfahrt. Ich hatte mich auch nicht mehr mit Hermine getroffen, weil sie einfach zu sehr im Stress war und so wusste ich bei Ferienbeginn immer noch nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Ich saß also auf einem Treppengeländer und sah dem regen Treiben um mich zu. Alle Schüler liefen durcheinander. Ich sah auch meine Schwestern mit ihrem Hofstaat rumlaufen und fragte mich, ob sie mich schon vergessen hatten und ob sie nächstes Jahr wieder hier sein würden, oder ob meine Eltern andere Pläne hatten. In diesem Moment war ich wirklich sehr froh, dass ich mich für meinen Animagus Plan entschieden hatte und nicht versucht hatte, ihnen die Stirn zu bieten. Meine Eltern waren Todesser und meine Schwestern würden entweder auch Todesser werden oder welche heiraten. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie vorher noch erkennen würden, dass es die falsche Seite war, aber ich glaubte nicht daran, dass sie, selbst wenn sie es erkannten, versuchen würden es zu ändern.

Langsam wurden es weniger Schüler, die meisten waren schon mit den Kutschen unterwegs zum Hogwartsexpress, als schließlich auch die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine auftauchten. Sie alle sahen etwas gestresst aus und schauten sich um, als würden sie was suchen. Ich wunderte mich, wer von ihnen denn was verloren hatte, als Ginny mich entdeckte: „Da ist sie. Da auf dem Geländer." „Man Andalein. Weißt du, wo wir dich schon überall gesucht haben? Wieso warst du denn auf einmal weg?", sagte George anklagend als sie bei mir ankamen. Auch Fred sah mich fragend an. Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst? Hermine, die wie immer als Erste kapierte, was das Problem war, fing an zu lachen: „Vielleicht hättet ihr Anda mal sagen können, dass sie mit in den Fuchsbau kommt, dann wäre sie vermutlich auch nicht streunen gegangen und wir hätten uns die lange Suche erspart." Ich würde mit zu den Weaslys fahren. Ich musste nicht alleine in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich, ooooh nein. Ich würde nicht in den Katzenkorb steigen. Fauchend wollte ich schon weghüpfen, als Fred mich einfach packte und Hermine erklärte: „Nichts da, ich weiß, du willst da nicht rein, aber es sind nur zwei kleine Stücke. Im Zug darfst du sofort wieder raus." Ich fauchte noch einmal, nur um meinem Unmut Luft zu machen, bewegte mich dann aber gehorsam in den Korb, in welchem ich dann erstmal eine Show abzog, dass sie ja auch merkten, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Das brachte aber alle nur zum Lachen.


	7. Georges Erkenntnis

Im Zug durfte ich dann auch wirklich augenblicklich wieder raus, fand aber, dass Fred und Hermine eine Strafe verdient hatten und belagerte lieber Ginnys Beine. Das wiederum überraschte alle, da ich Ginny meistens eher aus dem Weg ging. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde mich nicht so mögen, aber heute war ich einfach gut drauf und versuchte mein Glück. „Scheint als würde sie dich doch mögen, Ginevra", ärgerte Ron sie: „Jetzt musst du ja nicht mehr jammern, dass sie dich meidet." Anscheinend hatten wir ziemlich aneinander vorbeigedacht und ich erinnerte mich auch daran, dass Hermine meinte, Ginny und ich würden uns ganz bestimmt super verstehen. Vermutlich hatte sie wie immer Recht. Ich war auf jeden Fall zufrieden und schnurrend rollte ich mich auf ihr zusammen, während sie mich streichelte. Glücklich verschlief ich die Zugfahrt und wurde erst wieder wach, als Fred mich behutsam von Ginnys Schoß nahm, um mich wieder in den Korb zu setzen. So leicht würde ich ihm das nicht machen. Erst erzählt er mir nicht, dass ich mit zu ihm nach Hause darf und dann auch noch ein elendiger Katzenkorb. Mit allen Pfoten krallte ich mich in seinem T-Shirt fest und maunzte herzzereißend. Erst versuchte er noch mich böse anzuschauen und mich zu überreden, dass es ja nur für kurze Zeit wäre, als ich mich aber vehement weigerte, wollte er mich von seinem Shirt lösen und einfach reinsetzen. Wie das bei uns immer endet, wurde es zu einer Rangelei, bei der keiner von uns Beiden die Oberhand hatte und aus der Fred mal wieder mit Kratzern hervorgehen würde. Zum Glück mischte sich Hermine irgendwann ein: „Jetzt reicht es aber. Anda! Benimm dich doch einmal wie eine normale Katze. Und Fred! Wenn sie absolut nicht in den Korb will, dann trag sie doch um Gottes Willen so, oder lass sie auf deiner Schulter sitzen. Sie kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen und wird sich nicht zertreten lassen oder abhauen." Hermines Worte klangen auch für Fred gar nicht so dumm und da er abgelenkt war, sprang ich auf seine Schulter und schmiegte mich an seine Wange. Damit hatte ich gewonnen. Er konnte mir einfach nicht böse sein. Das tiefe resignierte Seufzen von ihm, brachte wiederum alle zum Lachen. Er wollte mich aber nicht auf der Schulter tragen, wenn er die Koffer trug und so landete ich schließlich in Ginnys Armen, während Fred zwei Koffer tragen durfte.

Am überfüllten Bahnsteig verabschiedeten sich dann noch alle und dann ging es auch schon nach der Verabschiedung von Hermine und Harry per Portschlüssel in den Fuchsbau. Ich hatte Ron sagen hören, dass niemand sie abholen konnte, weil die Hochzeit von Bill stattfinden würde und ihre Mum schon alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

_Seine Sicht:_

_Da standen wir also vor unserem Haus. Lie noch immer in den Armen von Ginny. Wie süß sie war, wenn sie sauer war. Das mit dem Katzenkorb hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass sie so wie sie als Anda war, wirklich war. So lebensfroh und frech, zickig und doch so niedlich dabei. Und sie suchte Nähe. Es verging kein Tag an dem sie sich nicht an mich kuschelte und das gefiel mir. Natürlich hätte ich sie viel lieber als Mensch im Arm, aber ich würde ihr auf jeden Fall die Zeit lassen, die sie brauchte, um wieder Lie zu sein. Hauptsache es ging ihr gut und sie war in Sicherheit. _

„_He, wo willst du hin?", hörte ich Ginny noch rufen, als ich Anda schon durch die Wiese vor unserem Haus tollen sah. Es sah sehr lustig aus, wie der kleine schwarze Fellbausch immer wieder aus der Wiese auftauchte und wir alle mussten lachen, was dann auch die restliche Familie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass wir angekommen waren. Schon standen sie alle in der Tür, Mum, Dad, Bill, seine Verlobte Fleur und Charlie. Sie wollten wissen, was denn so komisch sei als Anda vor ihnen aus dem Gras gehüpft kam, über und über bedeckt mit gelben und weißen Blüten. Sie strich erst um die Beine meiner Mum und setzte sich dann hin um mit ihrem liebsten Mauzen alle Herzen zu schmelzen. Wie unglaublich niedlich sie aussah: „Ach, du bist ja eine ganz Süße, aber wo kommst du denn her?", staunte Charlie. „Die gehört zu Fred." „Fred hat eine Katze?" „Was ist denn jetzt daran so überraschend, ich war doch schon immer total tierlieb." Eine Weile ging es noch so hin und her. Wie immer erzählte ich irgendeine Geschichte, woher ich Anda kannte und wieso sie mir folgte, aber die Zweifel meiner Familie konnte ich nicht ausräumen. Sie glaubten eher, dass die Katze zu Ginny gehörte. Diese sinnlose Diskussion schien endlos zu werden, als Anda an mir hochkletterte und es sich auf meiner Schulter bequem machte und meine Familie mit ihren weißen Augen anstarrte, so als wäre ihr das auch zu blöd und als wollte sie sagen: „Natürlich gehör ich zu Fred, sieht man doch." Mum brachte dann auch alle zu schweigen, indem sie feststellte, dass es prinzipiell egal wäre, zu wem die Katze gehörte, weil sie so oder so bei uns bleiben würde und scheuchte uns alle ins Haus zum Essen. _

Es war einfach nur eine tolle Zeit bei den Weasleys. Sie waren eine große glückliche Familie, auch wenn sie natürlich ab und an stritten und die bevorstehende Hochzeit alle etwas gereizt machte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit Fred und Ginny zu folgen und ihnen dabei gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen oder auf den Wiesen vor dem Haus zu tollen und die anderen dabei heimlich auszulachen, wenn sie wieder irgendeine Arbeit aufgebrummt bekamen. Als dann nach ein paar Wochen Hermine und Harry auftauchten, war ich wirklich glücklich, aber mir fehlt das Menschsein dann doch mehr, als ich dachte, ich musste mit meiner besten Freundin reden und ich wollte doch mal wieder neue Klamotten anziehen. Hermine hatte für mich nach einem Weg gesucht, wie ich meine Prüfungen ablegen konnte ohne in der Schule als Lie rumlaufen zu müssen. Wir hatten uns geeinigt, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich zurückkommen würde, weil meine Eltern immer noch das Sorgerecht hatten, ich noch nicht zaubern konnte und und und. Es gab einfach zu viele Gründe.

Also zogen wir zwei uns in eine Kammer zurück, in der ich mich sogleich verwandelte. Wie immer fühlte es sich seltsam an nach längerer Zeit die Gestalt zu ändern und meine Kleidung hatte echt schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Während meine Freundin mir erzählte, dass jeder volljährige Zauberer die Prüfung durch Vorlage eines Ausweisen im Ministeriums schreiben konnte und mir schon von Plänen erzählte, wie ich dorthin gelangen sollte, wenn ich endlich alt genug wäre, zog ich mir rasch die Sachen an, die sie mir mitgebracht hatte. Wir unterhielten uns auch über ein paar andere Dinge, wie die Ferien so gewesen waren und dann musste sie unbedingt auf ihr Lieblingsthema kommen: Fred. „Willst du nicht vielleicht doch endlich…", sofort unterbrach ich sie: „Man Hermine, das hatten wir doch. Was, wenn mich dann noch jemand anderes sieht, oder doch noch jemand die Schlüsse zieht, dass ich Anda bin. Oder…" „Hermine, bist du in der Kammer?" Geschockt starrte ich die Gerufene an und dann verwandelte ich mich sofort zurück. Hermine schaute nicht minder geschockt und versuchte schnell meine alten Klamotten aufzusammeln, die noch verteilt auf dem Boden herumlagen, da ging schon die Tür auf und dort standen Ron und George: „Wir sollen den Garten entgnomen. Was machst du denn hier und mit wem hast du dich unterhalten?" „Ich dachte mir, ich schau mal, ob in der Kammer noch saubergemacht werden muss und ich hab mich mit Anda unterhalten." , flunkerte sie, während ich mich putzend auf dem Boden saß und so tat, als würde mich das alles nicht interessieren. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich eine zweite Stimme gehört habe.", murmelte George und sah mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Hermine versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich verhört haben musste und wollte die Jungs einfach schnellstmöglich ablenken, indem sie die Beiden aus dem Raum zog. Ron schien das alles nicht weiter zu stören, aber George sah nicht überzeugt aus: „Wieso trägst du da ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende Kleidung mit dir rum?" Sie wollte sie Molly zum Waschen bringen, sagte Hermine hektisch nach einem Ausweg suchend, aber so wie der Zwilling mich ansah, schien er die Puzzleteile an den richtigen Platz gelegt zu haben und hatte kapiert wer ich war. Auch meine Freundin hatte das bemerkt: „George, Fred hatte dich gesucht. Wieso gehst du ihn nicht suchen? Und nimm Anda mit. Ich bring meine Wäsche schnell weg und werde mich mit Ron dann an das Entgnomen machen.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mit Ron um die Ecke.

„Oh man! Wieso ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen? Wieso ist das niemandem aufgefallen? Ich mein außer Hermine. Warte. Fred wusste es auch, nicht?", er schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf: „Anda. Von Maranda. Der Mistkerl wusste es von Anfang an. Deswegen war er nicht traurig, dass du verschwunden bist. Weißt du eigentlich, was wir alle uns für Sorgen gemacht hatten, was mit dir geschehen ist? Und er erzählt es mir nicht. Ich glaub es nicht. Los, wir gehen diesen hinterhältigen Kerl suchen. Dem werde ich was erzählen." Vor sich hin fluchend lief George durch das Haus auf der Suche nach seinem Zwilling, ich immer hinter ihm her. Als wir ihn gefunden hatte, meckerte er ihn an, wieso er nichts gesagt hatte und Fred meinte nur: „Man, nicht so laut. Nur weil du endlich mal dein Hirn eingeschaltet hast und es herausgefunden hast, müssen es noch nicht alle wissen. Es war sicherer für sie und offensichtlich wollte sie nicht, dass es jemand erfährt. Außerdem musste man schon schön blöd sein, um das zu übersehen. Allein ihre Augen." Mit genau denen sah ich die zwei Jungs vor mir an. George schimpft noch ein bisschen vor sich hin und beugte sich dann zu mir runter um mich hochzuheben: „Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Kleine. Ich werde meine Klappe halten." Die Brüder grinsten sich an und ich war nur froh, dass es nur George war, der es erkannt hatte. Je mehr Leute es wussten, umso schwieriger würde es sein, sich weiterhin zu verstecken. Die Leute verhielten sich anders mir gegenüber, wenn sie mich nicht als normale Katze sahen. Das fiel mir bei Hermine schon auf. „Deswegen verhält sie sich auch so menschlich.", bemerkte George noch und in dem Moment fiel im wohl etwas sehr witziges ein, denn er stupste Fred in die Rippen, fing an zu lachen und sagte nur noch „Oh, jetzt versteh ich das auch." „Man halt doch deine Klappe.", murmelte Fred, der ganz rot um die Ohren war und ich fragte mich, was mit den Beiden denn jetzt los war. Später erzählte George es mir. Fred wäre immer sehr beschützerisch gewesen und auch immer eifersüchtig, wenn ich bei wem Anderen geschlafen oder gelegen hatte. Vor allem bei anderen Männern. Da er wusste, dass sein Bruder auf mich stand, machte es in dem Moment dann Sinn, dass Fred so überreagiert hatte und dazu kam, dass er auf einmal meine Nächte in Freds Armen mit anderen Augen sah. Da Fred wohl erahnen konnte, was George dachte, war ihm das peinlich gewesen. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt kapierte ich das natürlich nicht und keiner von Beiden machte Anstalten es mir zu erzählen.


End file.
